The Gypsy
by M J Azilem
Summary: Everyone is human! Rupert Giles and his teenaged son William have just moved to Sunnydale from London. They have a troubled past and Joyce Summers has decided that she and her daughters Buffy and Dawn are going to help them settle in and get their lives b
1. trying times

"Joyce, Rupert why don't you too pair up. This is the first meeting for both of you" the two adults looked at each other both wondering how they'd gotten talked into coming to a single parent's support group. The tall woman led the two parents to a table in the back of the meeting room where she sat them across from one another. "Why don't you both start off talking about what brought you here." She then walked off to help others leaving the awkward couple alone. The man took off his glasses and polished them and the woman sat chewing on her bottom lip. The man put his glasses back on and smiled shyly. "Hum, I think we should start properly." The woman looked at him with new interest she had thought he was handsome enough but now she knew he was English. "My name is Rupert Giles it's very nice to meet you…" The woman took his hand. "Joyce Summers." Rupert Smiled more confidently at her this time. "Well Ms. Summers…"

"Joyce please" 

"umm Joyce do you feel as awkward here as I do?" 

"I imagine so; a friend of mine talked me into coming. What about you I noticed you don't sound like you're from around here?" Joyce probed curiously.

"No I just moved here with my son from London." Joyce nodded her head. "My girls and I moved here from LA a few years ago. That was only a couple hours I can't imagine moving to another country."

"Yes it is a big step but I got a job at the university here as an English professor. To tell the truth I am worried about my son."

"How old is he?"

"William is seventeen."

"Oh my Buffy is seventeen. Will he be going to Sunnydale High School?"

"Hopefully yes." Rupert looked a little down trodden. Joyce noticed this and wondered if she should pry. She debated in her head. Finally she settled…she was here to lend support to other single parents. The man in front of her was obviously having some kind of trouble, he was new in town, and he had a teenage son. Being the caring soul Joyce was she realized that her problems might not be as sever as his and she opted to pry. "Hopefully? Is there a problem?" 

"Oh dear I'm so sorry I didn't mean to go on about my problems." Rupert was defiantly being either very male or very British and Joyce would have none of it. "I understand if you can't talk about it, but that is what we're here for: to help each other. I know what it's like being new and I had all sorts of problems with my daughters when their father left us and we moved. I particularly had problems with Buffy my seventeen year old. But she came around and met some nice kids and is doing really well. Really turning into a beautiful woman. So please go on maybe I can put some of my experience to use." Rupert shifted in his seat. He couldn't imagine why anyone would leave such a charming woman. But how would she react to his story… well there was only one way to find out.

"Well if you really don't mind." Joyce reached out and patted the man's hand "it's alright."

"Where do I start it seems like William's whole life has been one drama after another. The boy has defiantly had it hard no matter how much I've tried to help ease it. You see much to my family's dismay my wife was Irish, Catholic, and a, there is no other way to describe it, gypsy. I met her in Cambridge. She was well educated beautiful and worldly. We fell in love and married. My parents were furious, they sent us away. I moved with my wife's family learning their customs and traditions. I didn't speak to my family again until William was born two years later. And as a Grandchild often does he softened their hearts and we were allowed to come out of exile. So I spoke to them regularly and sent them pictures but I didn't bring my wife and child to meet them. We were happy we traveled with the gypsies. I taught their children. 

Then when William was five the gypsies decided to stop back in England and my wife begged me to let William meet my side of the family. She thought it would be for the best, I knew better. William was a happy child, intelligent, cunning, wild, a little reckless, but caring and kind. I took him to meet his grandparents. Though I loved them I had come to realize their faults. They stood my son in front of them and in their pompous arrogance they picked him apart: like vultures. They called him scruffy and complained that he took after my wife looking every bit the gypsy. They said I should leave my wife or at very least take my family and leave the gypsies so that they could re-teach William while there was still time. William stood there silent the whole time. He was a shy boy in front of strangers. He puts on a good front now but he's still shy. Well William finally got up the courage to speak up. Something was bothering him, he addressed my father "Grand Da, have I done something wrong?" My parents looked at him horrified. You see William had an Irish accent than. He's since learned to change his accent to suit his purposes: which has come quite handy with my parents. His Grandparent's outburst at the poor boy's simple question so frightened him that I don't think he spoke in their presence with out being addressed till he was in his teens. After that we went back to my wife's family but things started falling apart there. First my wife's brother and sister in law were killed in an explosion in Dublin. Leaving my nieces and nephews parentless. They stayed with us for a while till my mother and father in law took them in. When William was seven my wife decided William needed some stability that the traveling life couldn't give him. So we decided to move to London. My wife was a painter, I taught, and William went to school. I course when ever his cousins came to visit I'd find them grifting in the tube or the street corner or even the pub. William's a bright boy, his teachers always said so. But he's very sensitive and when provoked the Irish blood in him kicks in and he fights. When we first moved to London he was always in fights mostly because many of the kids would tease him and if there's one thing you don't do to a gypsy it's tease him. My wife's family taught their children to fight as soon as they learned to walk. William is quite the scrapper but that's beside the point. William's been in and out of trouble. Then about seven years ago my wife got sick. It was cancer. William eleven at the time and he took it really hard. They were very close to each other, they had quite the bond. She always knew how to handle him. I wish I did. My wife went through treatment after treatment. Then her father passed on, that was a huge lose. He was a good man and William really looked up to him. My wife was treated for four years. Then one day William got into another fight at school I don't know what it was about. The school called the house for someone to pick him up. I was in the middle of a lecture so my wife decided she would do it. So she goes and picks the boy up and on the way home it's raining and dark and some fool with out his lights on runs a traffic light and hits my wife's car. I get a call and go to the hospital. My wife sustained only minor injuries. But in her weekend state they could be fatal. The car hit William's side of their car. He was in critical condition they weren't very hopeful that he was going to make it. After hours of surgery William was put into ICU. My wife insisted she go be with him. The doctors and I said it wasn't a good idea but we wound up relenting. Should would go and be with her boy even if it killed her. She stayed by his side for three days she was urged back to bed but… it was…to late…she didn't make it throw the night. On the fifth day my son woke up. That day was both the happiest and saddest day of my life. My son was going to live but my wife had died. And then having to tell the boy, he was already so broken. He was always such a strong boy. But there he was lying in the hospital looking so broken. I had to tell him. I couldn't just let him believe she was alive waiting in the next room to see him. That would have been just as cruel. I told him she had died. I probably should have waited till he was a little better but I don't think I was strong enough to have to lie to him when he asked where his mother was. He cried it seemed like he cried forever. I didn't know what else to do but hold him. That was the last time I saw him cry. He didn't cry when the doctors told him he'd probably never walk again. After that first night he was very quiet, he barely spoke. He spent months in the hospital. He wasn't able to attend his mother's funeral. After a few months he was well enough to come home. He was in a wheel chair. The following year his Grandmother on my wife's side died and my niece and nephew were sent to LA to live with an aunt of theirs, another reason we've moved to California. I would have moved us then but William wasn't well enough. 

With much therapy over the next two years William slowly learned to walk again. He's worlds better today than he was three years ago. But even though he really keeps to himself I know he blames himself for his mother's death. His guilt is really starting to take its toll. He's all but given up eating. I'm hoping the move does more good then harm. I'm worried for him. His cousins may visit soon and I think that will be good for him. I just wish there was more I could do to help him. I'm really at a lose as to what to do next." Rupert finished his story and sipped his coffee. He and Joyce had relocated when the meeting had ended so that they could continue their conversation. "I'm so sorry for your lose, she sounded like a wonderful woman." Joyce was amazed by Rupert's story, she wasn't expecting such a fantastic drama. What could she do? She really felt for Rupert's son the poor boy must be in a lot of pain. Here were these two people far away from home in a new place. That settled it Joyce's maternal instincts switched on "are you and William doing anything Friday night?" It was Tuesday night so that gave everyone plenty of time to get ready. "Well no, we haven't got any plans." 

"Good than you can come over for diner." Rupert started but Joyce hushed him. "We'll keep it casual it'll be more of a pot luck, I'll make a salad, hot dogs, hamburgers, macaroni casserole, potatoes salad. Oh and for dessert have you had pretzel salad before? Ok this'll be good. I'll have Buffy rent some movies and invite her friends Willow and Xander so William can meet some kids. They're good kids. Don't look at me that way I won't take no for an answer. Think of it as a welcome to America diner." Joyce got a pen out of her purse and grabbed a napkin. Here's my address and my phone number call me if you need anything. Let's shoot for 5:30 Friday that sound good?" Rupert was struck speechless. "I'll take that as a yes, great. Don't worry about bringing anything I'll take care of it. OK then I'll see you Friday give me a call to let me know how things are going." With that both Joyce and Rupert went there separate ways, both knowing something special had just happened.

He and Joyce had talked for a couple hours after the meeting. Rupert hadn't planed on not getting home till ten he hoped William hadn't gotten into any kind of trouble. Rupert knew his boy and if there was one thing his boy knew it was trouble. Rupert had worked with children most of his life he knew problem kids and what caused them to be that way. William had always had a hyperactive streak not that that was a bad thing it just ment that sometimes it was harder to get through to William and to keep his attention where it should be. 

The first thing Rupert noticed when he got in the house was it was totally dark. Rupert through his keys on a table by the door and proceeded to trip over a bow as he went over to turn on a lamp. "William?" Rupert called. Hearing no answer and finding no William downstairs Rupert headed up stairs. William's room was the first on the left at the top of the stairs the door was closed so Rupert knocked. When no reply came Rupert's heart skipped a beat. He opened to door. The room was dim a lamp was lit on the bed stand and an unmistakable bleach blonde form lay on the bed. Rupert relaxed. His son had fallen asleep with his head phones on and a copy of La Morte De Arthur resting on his chest. Rupert looked over his son in his soccer shorts and white tee shirt as opposed to his usual black tee, black jeans, black boots, and black leather duster that had once been his grandfather's. The boy looked unsettlingly thin almost frail. It hurt knowing that his son was in pain and he didn't know how to make it stop. At least sleeping now he looked peaceful Rupert had a sinking suspicion that his son didn't sleep well most nights. Making his way through the sea of cardboard boxes that covered the floor over to the peninsula of a bed his son lay on. Rupert removed the head phones and the book (not losing the page) and placed them on the night stand. He gently repositioned his son's legs so he could pull the covers up. He turned off the lamp. As he turned back to his son he placed his hand on the top of William's head and kissed his fore head. And with a voice scarily audible he whispered "I love you William." Careful to retrace his path through the boxes Rupert made his way out of the room. He took one last glance at his son sleeping looking so young and innocent then closed the door. It had been an eventful night and his internal clock hadn't adjusted yet either in London it was already four thirty in the morning. 

When Joyce pulled into the driveway she noticed every light in the house was on. She was defiantly going to have to have a talk with those girls about the electricity bill. She knew they'd both still be up hopefully they hadn't killed one another. When she went into the house through the front door she found both girls sitting in the living room playing Monopoly. Dawn was the first to jump on Joyce "Mom Buffy isn't playing fair. I think she's stealing my money when I'm not looking."

"Shut up Dawn it's not my fault you can't count." Joyce set her purse down on the couch. "So Mom meet any hot looking single men? You were out awful late." Buffy teased. "Actually yes." Joyce smiled at her daughters hoping their reactions would be pleasant ones. "Yes what?" Buffy dropped the dice she was holding. "Yes I met a nice man. His name is Rupert Giles and he and his son William just moved here from England." Well it wasn't going badly so far "Oh does he have an accent?" Dawn at least was getting excited. "Yes he does and William is your age Buffy." Joyce decided she should use a different tactic with the rest of the information so she grabbed the empty glasses off the coffee table and headed to the kitchen. "I've invited them to them to diner Friday night." Both Dawn and Buffy reacted at once: Dawn with "Oooh, we get to meet them." And Buffy with "What?!?" Joyce turned back to her Daughters "I've invited the Giles for diner Friday night." Dawn was now jumping up and down all over the place, while Buffy look absolutely and utterly disappointed "But mom I was suppose to go out to the Bronze Friday with Willow and Xander." 

"You have all summer to go to the Bronze. Wouldn't you like to meet someone new? Besides Willow and Xander are invited to diner too. You remember what it was like moving here and not knowing anyone. I think it would be nice if you introduced William to some nice people. His dad said he's been having a rough time sense his mother died. Diner is at 5:30 we'll have a cook out. So that'll leave you plenty of time to get to the Bronze. Maybe you'll even want to take William with you. Oh and you can rent some movies. So is it settled?" Buffy had obviously been appeased. "You drive a hard bargain Mom but I think I can deal and Willow and Xander will probably be cool with it too." Joyce let out a sigh everything was going to be good.

Rupert had been up since six. He had gone out and gotten a newspaper and a few groceries. He'd checked his e mail and was now making breakfast. When he heard William on the stairs he put down his spatula and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard. William came in still in his shorts and tee shirt. His hair was sticking out all over the place. He had put his black leg braces over his ivory legs. William sat down at the kitchen table and Rupert brought over a glass of orange juice. "Good morning William." Rupert put on his best cheerful visage for his son. "Morning" William automatically replied as he ran a hand over his face and then back through his hair. Rupert started fixing a plate for his son. He set down the plate of scrambled eggs with cheese, bacon, and buttered toast with jelly in front of his son then grabbed his cup of tea and sat down next to the boy. Rupert studied his child. The boy had his head in his right hand while he stared at the food he was pushing around the plate with his fork. Rupert didn't know quite how he should open the conversation so he opted for small talk. "How are you this morning?" William looked up at his father "fine" then he went back to what he was doing. Rupert was about to ask something else when William looked up again "Why do you always have to ask that? I hate that question. How am I? Why do you need to know? It's the bloody stupidest question in the English language. It's like people really never want to know how you are when they ask it and if they do they're too bleeding nosy. I'm sitting here so I not dead so life is fine you don't need to ask me to get that. It's just stupid and I asked you not to ask me that…I am so sick of that question." William's rant died down. "William that is the most ridiculous rot. There is no plot to drive you insane through small talk I was merely trying to get you talking so we could have a civilized conversation. And I am interested in how you are. I noticed you were asleep when I got in last night." William eyed his father "Yeah so what?" 

"Nothing. It's just that I wanted to tell you that we've been invited to diner Friday night at the home of a woman I met last night. She's a very nice lady and has a daughter that's your age." William's frowned and his lip curled in discussed. His whole body spoke volumes of teenage misery "and yes William you are going." 

The week past slowly for William. It was filled with unpacking and putting things away. Some things William wished he could have just left packed away where he would never have to be reminded of them and the painful past again. His father was constantly nagging him. He was anxious about this diner thing his dad had set up. William didn't want to go but he knew if he argued too much or found some excuse to get out of it his father would worry which in the long run would cause major back lash. So he tried not to think about it or anything for that matter.

The week was going too fast for Buffy. She had invited Willow and Xander to the cook out and they were both stoked. Buffy thought she should get a new out fit at least a new shirt just in case the boy was cute: she'd want to make a good first impression. She discussed the choice of movies to watch with her friends. They thought they should steer clear of any movies about America and the British fighting. They didn't know what William had already seen and nothing good had come out lately so they decided on some old favorites. Monty Python and the Holy Grail, British humor was always a good ice breaker. Star Wars New Hope action, adventure, incest, young Harry Ford. And Night mare on Elm Street because well horror yeah and but mostly for gorgeous young Johnny Depp. With the movies picked out there was only the discussion of how to ditch the guy if he was a total loser. Buffy had Friday's meeting on the brain. 

Joyce and Rupert were both excited. Joyce busied herself with food preparation. While Rupert worried about second impressions. He had really liked Joyce at their first meeting and hoped that they would have a lot in common to talk about. Joyce wondered the same thing. She hoped everyone would get along. They spoke on the phone Thursday night. Joyce said her girls were excited. Rupert said William wasn't that thrilled. Joyce assured him that everything would be fine.

Friday had arrived it was now 4:30 and William was stepping out of the shower. He heard his dad call for him to hurry up and get ready. Rupert had been ready for at least an hour. He was dressed as casual as he ever got which wasn't casual by most people's standards since his outfit still involved tweed. Tweed, William cringed at the thought. He wiped the fog from the bathroom mirror and stood with his towel around his waist admiring himself. He looked pretty good well better than he had not too long ago. He went about brushing his teeth, spiking his hair. Then he went to pick out something to wear. He figured he'd wear his usual black. Why break tradition now? Maybe he'd wear that red silk shirt over his tee shirt for a little color. His pants didn't fit as tight as they once had so he grabbed a belt. His jeans being slightly baggy didn't bother him: it meant he could wear his braces under his pants. That way he wouldn't have to answer stupid questions about them. He pulled on his black boots, cursed the weather in California that kept him from wearing his beloved duster, and took one last look around his new room stopping briefly on the picture of his mother that sat on his night stand before heading down stairs.

5:10 Joyce and Xander were in the backyard getting the grill ready. Willow was putting everyone's name on a Styrofoam cup. Buffy was getting the ketchup and mustard our and Dawn had been sent into the Living room because she kept eating the chips. "So what do we know about these people again?" Willow asked as she rolled William's cup in her hand. "My mom didn't say much, just that she met Mr. Giles at her single parents group and that he and his son William who is our age just moved here from England. She did mention that William's mother had died. Other than that I guess we'll just have to find out." 

"OH ok so we don't know if he's going to be cute." Willow looked sideways at Buffy. "Well no but my mom said his dad had an accent so there's a good chance he will too."

"Ooo British guys are hot."

"Yeah I'm hoping this one lives up to that." 

"Maybe he'll take the edge off that break up with Angel."

"Please let's not mention the "A" word." Xander and Mrs. Summers came in. "Where's the burgers I'm feeling manly I need to grill something." Joyce grabbed the plate of hamburger patties and a metal spatula and handed them to Xander "Here you go knock yourself out."

"Thank you Mrs. Summers seeing as I'm the only man here right now I'll go tend to the man's work. Hey Will you want to come watch me at my manly work?"

"If by manly work you mean Flipping burgers till they're over done lumps of charcoal: sure why not." Willow and Xander went back out to the grill. Buffy was adding more chips to the bowl Dawn had snacked on when she heard Dawn shout from the other room. "They're here! There here!" Buffy and Joyce both dropped what they were doing in the kitchen. Willow and Xander came back in the house. Joyce went to answer the door and the kids all peeked out the window as the Giles walk up the driveway. "Oh my! Buffy he's cute." Willow elbowed Buffy. "Yeah he is" Dawn agreed. "But what is with his hair, his clothes, and that walk." 

"Lay off Xander." 

"I'm off I'm off I'm just saying."

"Let's try not to judge till we meet this kid." Buffy wasn't sure what to make of him at first glance.

"Rupert how are you? Welcome!" 

"Joyce so lovely to see you again. Thank you for having us. This is William." Rupert put his hand on William's Shoulder and moved the hesitant boy past the threshold. "Hello William." William nodded "Ello" Joyce ushered them in "this is Dawn and Buffy Willow and Xander." Each gave a wave or a nod or greeting as Joyce introduced them. "I think Rupert and I should go check on the burgers maybe throw a few hot dogs on. Why don't you kids put a movie on?" 

William joined the others in the family room. He sat down in a chair while the others sat on the couch or the floor. Xander played with the VCR. Buffy looked at William out of the corner of her eye. Dawn was flat out staring at the boy, Willow was fidgeting and William looked around the room: looking everywhere but at the others. "So William will you be going to Sunnydale high with us?" Buffy throw out. "It's Spike."

"What's spike is that some British Slang?" 

"Spike's my name and it's not British." William or rather Spike focused on Buffy. "What kind of name is that?" 

"Mine" 

"Ok Spike, are you going to go to school with us?" 

"Yeah" 

"So where did you move from in England?" Willow ever the peacemaker, had been watching the two blonde's volley and she could see this wasn't going anywhere pretty. Spike didn't want to be given the third degree and Buffy wasn't about to just let him sit there.

"London" 

"Can you answer with more than one word or is that a British thing?" Buffy was not liking the attitude this kid had "I'm not British." 

"What do you mean you're not British you sound British and you moved here from London." 

"My dad is British and I'm just not ok." Spike turned away from the others they all knew the conversation was over but they none knew what they said wrong.

"Alright. Xander are you going to put in a movie like today?" 

"Is Star Wars cool with everybody?"

(hope you've liked it so far. I'm looking for impute and direction. If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them thanks!) 


	2. just the begining

Author's Note: Ok, I apologize for any and all grammatical and spelling mistakes, it happens. I've been amazed at how so many people can't accept the Spike being related to Giles thing. I like it and I know other Fan Fic authors have done it too so lets move past that people. I'm glad you like the story. Thanks For reading. I'm trying with little success to write this story....but it's not laziness it's lack of faith, I need to get a definite story out line in mind and then it might come easier. Have you checked out my other two stories? I'm working on Coming Home and Strange Encounters is finished. Thank you for reading and reviewing. ******************************************]]]]  
  
It wasn't that the food was bad. It was just that Spike didn't feel like eating anything. This is why he didn't want to come, everyone around him was so happy it made him feel worse. He was so conflicted. He wanted to be happy too, but something in the back of his mind told him he couldn't be. It was a feeling that was tearing him apart, and now he was forced to be in a house where no one could understand what he felt and to top it off every one was talking about him. They all were stealing glances and Dawn was flat out staring.  
  
This was just awkward. Still Spike just sat back and took it all in. This was supposed to be a new start for him, new people, new climate. He wasn't sure if he wanted a new start, it was more something he was forced to do.  
  
The end of the night came quick enough. To Buffy's misery Willow and Xander had invited him out to some hang out called the Bronze. To Buffy's extreme happiness Spike had declined. Soon they were all saying there goodbyes and Spike was out the door and free at last.  
  
Joyce had had a lovely evening. Rupert had been wonderfully charming. They had made arrangements to see each other again on Friday. Joyce was so happy that things had seemed to go well, and then she noticed the looks on the faces of the kids.  
  
"What's the matter guys wasn't that fun?" all the kids exploded with the reasons they were looking so down.  
  
Buffy finally won out "Mom that was so not fun."  
  
"Well I wouldn't say it wasn't fun, it was just awkward." Willow corrected not wanting to be mean.  
  
"Well Mr. Moody pants didn't help any." Buffy really just didn't like the guy  
  
"Hey don't call him that." Dawn squawked  
  
"Yeah really that guy seriously had a thing, really stuck up." Xander sat down at the counter.  
  
"He was just shy." Joyce defended.  
  
"Yeah whatever no guy that dyes their hair platinum blond is shy." Buffy was not going to let him off that easy.  
  
"And the black and the swagger, I mean who was he trying to be." Xander too was unappeased.  
  
"And turning down Willow's invo to the Bronze, like what's this guy got to do that he can't come, it's like eight o'clock, what's he going to do, sit at home and watch the golden girls." Buffy confused Willow with that statement. Willow thought it sound almost like Buffy was upset Spike hadn't come.  
  
Joyce Just listen for to their ranting for awhile till she'd had enough.  
  
"Alright, alright. I understand that you didn't have the time of you life tonight. But sometimes it nice to help people out and Mr. Giles and William need some help."  
  
"You could say that again."  
  
"Oh come on now Buffy, you remember what it was like when we moved to Sunnydale. You weren't happy till you met Willow and Xander. [[[*]]][[[*]]][[[*]]] William went home with his dad. He was silent as the car radio played some old song he didn't know. His dad always had on some oldies station. When they got back to the house he retreated up to his room and tried to put the night behind him. Little did he know he wouldn't be aloud to ... 


	3. Layers

Authors note: Thanks for being patience with me keep it up I'll try to be more consistant. Thanks hope you enjoy.

Layers:

It wasn't that he was a morbid person. Contrary to what a few counselors had decided.

Well no more morbid then any one else who had dealt with what he went through. It wasn't

some anarchist kind of fashion statement. It was more a wardrobe of convenience. He didn't

have his mother to pick out his clothes anymore, if he wore all black he was less likely to clash

or put on miss-matched socks or some other horrible earth ending fashion fau pa. Like he really

cared. It made doing his laundry pretty easy: not many darks and lights to separate. Mostly his

usual ensemble of black kept away the people who would ask the question he didn't want to

answer and that was convenient. Somewhere inside might have been the thought that he wore

black in mourning for his mother but that thought was buried under coat- like layers of denial.

What to wear, what to wear? She was being forced to go over to the Giles's house. She had decided she would have to look her best. Her mom had specified that she couldn't wear any kind of dress or heals so what did that leave, she was thinking sporty casual. Maybe some bright colors pink and such. That would probably drive the punk crazy.

Spike was wondering through the boxes on the floor of his bedroom trying to find his one of The Smiths cds that he apparently packed a little too well when he swore he heard the door bell. He ignored it, he knew his Dad was downstairs and would get it. It wouldn't be for him anyway. He continued digging through another box when he heard what could only be...her. He groaned and rolled his eyes. He walked to his door which was open a crack and quietly and swiftly closed it. Maybe his dad would leave him alone. Maybe he could get away with....

"William" Spike bit his lip. It was just too much to hope for. Too much to ask to be left alone.

Spike put on his best sneer and headed downstairs to see what torture he was to be put

through today.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Looking for any constructive sugguetions


	4. Baggage

Gypsy 4: Baggage

Buffy looked around the Giles's house. It was apparent that two men had moved in; the place was stark, lacking color, and had an over all disorganized feeling. It seemed hopeless too Buffy and she wondered why exactly her mom felt that she needed to be there.

Buffy stood in the in the family room close to Dawn as Joyce and Rupert put the brownies Joyce had made in the kitchen. Buffy wondered what was taking Spike so long to get down stairs; he had been called like ten minuets ago. What a waste of a perfectly good Friday.

It had been a week since the cook out and all Dawn had thought about was when she was going to see Spike again and now she was standing in his living room. Her heart was in her throat as she waited for him to join them. She was fidgety and Buffy kept telling her to stop touching things.

Spike didn't know what was waiting for him down stairs but he was certain he wasn't going to like it. He made his way down the stairs slowly, a far cry from the bounding decent he would have once made.

Dawn's attention had been drawn to a picture on the fireplace mantel; it was of a lovely young woman. The thing Dawn liked most about the picture was the pretty beads that were draped over the frame. She was about to touch them when she heard Spike on the stairs.

Buffy huffed at Spikes smug appearance. Who did he think he was making his "grand" entrance? She crossed her arms in front of her and preyed that Dawn didn't do anything too embarrassing.

"Elo." Spike nodded to the girls as he shoved his hands deep in his pockets. Dawn replied with a timid hello, Buffy's reply held a bit of annoyance. The awkward silence that followed was rather painful and Buffy sought to fill it. "This is a nice house."

Spike nodded "Yeah, it's nice." Spike looked around for his dad and noticed that Dawn was reaching up towards the picture on the mantel. "Don't" Spike said softly. Dawn jumped back "Sorry." Buffy pulled Dawn back and told her to go sit on the sofa. "She's pretty" Dawn squeaked from her seat "I like the necklace."

"Yeah, my mum." Spike sat down on the other side of the sofa. "And it's not a necklace, it was her rosary." Dawn nodded her head with an "oohhh" Buffy knew she didn't understand. She'd probably have to explain it to her sister later.

"Hi, William." Joyce and Rupert came back into the living room. "Morning." Spike acknowledged the adults.

"Sorry about the mess ladies. We've been working on getting all the boxes unpacked with little luck." Rupert removed and cleaned his glasses. Spike sunk a little lower in his seat. "Well that's what we're here for." Joyce said with a cheery smile. Buffy's head flew up and Spike put his hand over his eyes, both knowing it was going to be a long painful day.

"I know can you believe it my mom dragged us over there this morning to help them unpack there boxes it was totally weird. First we got there and it was forever before he came down like he wanted to be fashionably late or something. When he finally came downstairs I was stuck all alone with Dawn and him before our parents came in to inform us that we were going to be unpacking stuff. And that was totally weird." Buffy laid on her bed flipping throw a magazine as she talked on the phone to her best friend. "What was so weird about it?" Willow wanted to know everything that happened. "Well Mr. Giles wasn't too bad he was real particular about were things went, but Spike was the real weird one. It was like he didn't want us to touch anything especially if it belonged to his mother."

"Well that's understandable."

"Yeah it is but that doesn't make it not weird. We got through pretty much everything downstairs and he was asking his dad if he'd seen a box of books and things he was missing. So while Mom and Dawn were putting things away in the kitchen the rest of us were searching for this box. I found in the garage way in the back behind this wheelchair."

"Wheelchair?" Willow questioned.

"Yeah, I assume it was the mothers. Anyway I brought the box in and it was full of all this big old books and CDs."

"What kind of books?" Now Willow was really interested she hadn't taken Spike for much of a reader.

"I don't know. Some of them were History books, I also saw like The Once and Future King and Sir Gawain and the Green Knight."

"Wow do you think he read them?"

"I think your guess would be as good as mine. Anyway I totally brought the box in and he didn't take it up stairs or anything. He just left it where I set it and ran off somewhere. I don't know it was weird I don't know where he disappeared to but his dad took the box upstairs. I really like to know what it is he's done to get his dad to spoil him like that."

"You think he's spoiled."

"Everything I've seen really points to him being a spoiled brat. He seems to get to do what ever he wants go where ever he wants. I mean he even got to skip out on helping use un- pack." Buffy was really irritated the boy and didn't know what to do about it.

"And the best part is they're coming over for Dawns birthday party Sunday."

To be continued...


	5. Concern

The Gypsy 5: Concern

Spike really didn't have any strong feelings against Dawn. She was a cute kid. But did he really have to go to her party? The answer he knew would be yes. "Oh to be 18 and free" he thought.

.......

Sunday afternoon rolled around and Joyce busied herself with frosting Dawn's cake. Dawn ran around the house with one of her young friends who she'd been allowed to invite over for the day. Buffy walked into the kitchen with Willow and Xander.

"That cake looks great, Mrs. Summers." Willow sat up on a bar stool. Xander leaned against the counter "So I hate to ask but when are the other guests and by other I mean Spike coming?"

Joyce put the finishing touches on her cake and handed the rest of the frosting over to the teens. "Around 6 then we can order some pizza."

Dawn and her little friend joined everyone in the kitchen "Mom can we put M & Ms on the cake?"

.....

The evening was pretty uneventful. Buffy and her friends hung out eating pizza and talking. Dawn and her friend ran round, spied on the older kids, and generally tried to get Spike's attention. Spike busied himself counting all the things he'd rather be doing. Joyce and Rupert sat and talked enjoying the company of a peer.

The pizza came and was eaten, without much cause. Except that Buffy spoke up about Spike lack of appetite when it came to the food "What, Do they not have pizza in England?"

"Don't be stupid, there's pizza. I just don't want any." Spike sipped the Sprite he had been nursing all night.

"Don't you like Ham and Pineapple?" Xander asked with his mouth full. Spike didn't know if he liked it or not he had never had it, but the thought of it at that moment made his stomach queasy.

"Hey we should go over to the school. Classes start in like a week. They might have homerooms posted." Willow as usual was over zealous about the beginning of school. Xander and Buffy both agreed that it wasn't a bad idea. The evening was still young and it was really nice outside, plus it would get them away from Dawn and her friend.

"Do you want to walk over to the high school Spike?" Willow asked. Once the question was posed a few thoughts passed through Spike's mind though he didn't let them show on his face. In the end he decided probably against his initial instincts to go along, at least he wouldn't be sitting in this house anymore.

"Yeah, sure, alright."

"Mom we're going to walk over to the High School." Buffy called into the kitchen, hoping that Dawn was out of ear shot.

"Alright Buffy, don't be too long. We'll have cake in a little bit."

"Ok, mom."

........

The high school was a few blocks from the Summer's house. Spike's boots thudded against the pavement out of time with the others who were walking lively and laughing. They others didn't notice that the Summer's neighborhood had lots of big trees and quaint houses; it was an all American street. They had lived here all their lives, why should they notice? Spike on the other hand recalled all the slums and poverty stricken places he'd lived while growing up constantly on the move. "Bloody hell I've walked into leave it to beaverville."

.........

"I'm amazed William chose to go with the other children to the school." Rupert sat in the living room with Joyce.

"Maybe they hit it off this time." Joyce was optimistic that all of the children were getting along. She hadn't heard too much complaining out of Buffy this time.

"The school is only a couple blocks from here right?" Rupert looked nervously out the window.

"Yes. Don't worry he'll be fine."

.......

"Well it looks like it's going to be me and Willow, and Xander and Spike." Buffy read the list of homerooms that was posted on the front door of the school.

"Great!" Willow and Buffy were very happy with the arrangements. Xander and Spike on the other hand weren't so thrilled.

There was really nothing to see after the list so they started to head back to Buffy's house, but before they left the campus Xander spotted something of interest: a new fenced off construction area in the back of the school.

"Hey guys what do you think that is?" Xander started head over in the construction site's direction.

"Maybe it's that greenhouse the Ag. Department wanted?" Willow offered.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a new equipment shed." Buffy followed Xander.

"Guys what do you think you're doing?" Willow didn't like the way things were going. She and Spike followed Buffy and Xander.

When they got to the fence it was Xander who decided to climb it and Buffy who didn't want to be left out of the adventure. Willow stayed where she was.

"Guys really, you shouldn't be doing this!" Willow was biting her lip now.

Xander reached the top of the fence first and looked back down.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked the punk he decidedly thought of as the bleached wonder.

"Naw, I really think you should listen to Red on this one." Spike hated not being able to follow but he was obvious, painfully obvious of his limitation at the present moment and didn't feel like doing something stupid.

"Are you scared?" Buffy taunted in her "what is your problem" voice.

"I'm not scared."

"Then why are you on the ground and I'm up here?" Buffy asked him like he must have been the stupidest person in the world. She didn't give him time to answer before she dropped to the ground on the other side of the fence and ran off to find Xander in the skeletal building.

"OH Dear." Willow was torn now between doing what was right and following her friends in on their mischief. She opted to stay with Spike who had sat down in the grass and was huffing over being called a scared.

"You could go in you know. You don't have to stay out here with me. I don't think anyone will catch them." Willow sat beside him.

"I don't really want to. What's in there some wood and nails, probably a few empty soda cans. Who cares?" Willow nodded her head in agreement, but she noticed Spike out of the corner of her eye he looked very much like someone who cared.

To be continued...


	6. Gifts

The Gypsy 6: Gifts

"So did they have it posted?" Joyce was placing candles on Dawn's cake when Buffy and the others came in the back door. "Yep" Buffy skipped across the floor and swiped a little of the frosting off the bottom of the cake.

"Buffy and I are in the same homeroom and Xander and William are together in another." Willow sat at the counter.

Spike sat at the kitchen table and Rupert came over and put a hand on Spike's shoulder. "Oh that will be good, won't it William." Rupert encouraged

"Yeah, sure, great." Spike worked very has not to roll his eyes.

Xander and Buffy worked on lighting the candles as Joyce called Dawn and her friend to come down stairs for cake. It was no time at all before Dawn and her friend raced down the stairs like a tornado and had everyone singing "Happy Birthday" as Dawn blew out her candles and made a wish.

Everyone except Spike crowned around the counter to get their cake and ice cream. Joyce guided Dawn as she was allowed to cut the cake for the first time. Buffy got the ice cream out of the freezer and Willow got a scoop.

"Serve our quests first guys." Joyce reminded her children who were ready to walk away with their own plates before any one else got theirs.

"What would you like Mr. Giles?" Buffy asked scoop at the ready.

"Just a piece of cake if you please." Rupert accepted the slightly skewed piece of cake Dawn handed him and a fork from Joyce.

"Thank you ladies." Dawn's friend was then given hers and then Spike was asked what he would like.

"Nothing thanks." Spike declined the offer, sat back, and looked bored. Then something he didn't expect happened.

"You don't want any cake?" Dawn wined "But I decorated this piece just for you." Dawn handed Spike a plate with his special piece of cake that was decorated in all red M & Ms. Spike looked at the cake and took a fork and napkin from Joyce.

Spike thanked Dawn for the cake and then contemplated what he should do with it. He didn't want to hurt Dawn's feelings. He took a bite hoping that would be enough for the teeny bopper's feelings. Spike chewed the cake and felt very self conscience. Looking up he became aware that everyone was watching him. Uncomfortable he put hand in front mouth, put his plate down, excused himself, and left the room.

"Do you think he didn't like it?" Dawn whispered to Joyce who shook her head.

"I think he liked it very much."

...................

Spike went and sat on the couch in the living room. He laid his head back and shut his eyes. He heard Dawn in the other room ask to open presents. Inwardly he had been touched by her gesture for what ever reason she had made it, it had been a kind one.

...................

Dawn opened her gifts from her friend, Willow, and Xander, and thanked them.

"Here Dawn this is from me and William." Rupert pulled a small rapped box out of his pocket and handed it to the excited girl.

"Oh you didn't have to do that. What do you say Dawn?" Joyce put her hand on Rupert's arm.

"Thank you Mr. Giles, Spike." Dawn said politely before tearing into the small package. Inside she found a long braided necklace with a pretty pale purple piece of quarts dangling from it.

"Oh, thank you it's so pretty!" Dawn showed it off to everyone and then put it around her neck.

"It's William you should thank, he made it." Rupert nodded his head the direction of the living room.

"He made it?" Dawn asked her heart fluttering.

"Oh yes. It's like the one The Gypsy princess Leannin wore. My wives family made them to sell in the towns they visited."

"Wow, neat." Dawn squeaked. All the other girls in the room even Buffy were envious of Dawn's present and wondering how they could get one for themselves. It was also new insight into the mysterious William Giles, who was becoming more interesting.

................

Spike drifted back into the kitchen and Dawn opened the rest of her gifts. It got late. Rupert helped Joyce straighten up, then thank her for a lovely evening and decided it was time to head home. They made plans to get together the following week and then Rupert ushered Spike to the door. Before Spike could completely escape he found Dawn's skinny arms wrapped around him. It was an awkward and quick hug thanking him for her gift. Dawn let go and Spike quickly fled the house, leaving Rupert alone standing in the doorway to finish saying their goodnights.

................

Once they had gone, Dawn asked Buffy if she had done the wrong thing by hugging Spike.

"No, I don't think you were wrong. He's just... a guy."

To be continued....


	7. Sittings

The Gypsy 7: Sittings

"Dawn's been wearing her neck lace constantly these past few days."

"Really?" Rupert chuckled over his coffee as he and Joyce sat in the coffee house early Thursday evening.

"Oh yes. I think she's got a bit of a crush" Joyce smiled to herself "a bit" was a bit of an understatement. Dawn definitely had the full blown thing. Hopefully Dawn would get over it before she got her hopes dashed. But that was the life of a young girl.

"Is William ready for school?" Joyce asked. School was starting less than a week. She couldn't believe that the summer had gone so fast.

"He's got his notebooks and things, I think he's ready. He certainly hasn't expressed any apprehension to me. But that's typical William the more I ask him the more he shuts down. He used to wear his heart on his sleeve." Rupert thought back to his son in better days looking in his eyes used to be like looking into his soul you could read everything in his bright blue eyes. Now it was like the spark no longer burned: the passion in his eyes was gone. Rupert was caught in thought for a second till Joyce brought him back from his ponderings.

"Why don't you have William come by tomorrow afternoon and I'll take the kids over to the high school to find their homerooms and William can tour the building." Joyce had a hint of an idea floating around her head. Maybe it was her second major in psychology that made her think she could actually be of some help.

.......

Spike sat awkwardly at the Summers's kitchen counter, his dad had left him there 5 minuets ago saying something about how Mrs. Summers was going to take the kids on a tour of the high school. Spike scoffed: more like take him, the others had been going to that school for a good four years they didn't need a tour. And then there was the fact that none of them were here. Apparently Buffy had Taken Dawn to the movies or some such nonsense. So Spike just sat there waiting as Joyce milled around the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything William?"

To be continued...


	8. Story

The Gypsy 8:

"No thanks Mrs. Summers." Spike drummed his fingers on the counter top.

"Nothing to drink even?" Joyce reached up to get a glass out of the cabinet for her self.

"No thanks I'm good." Joyce got some water and sat down across the counter from William.

"So I've heard the girls call you "Spike" that's a very interesting name you've picked is there a story behind it?" Spike looked up at the older woman. She was a nice lady but Spike wondered what he really wanted to tell her.

"I didn't give it to myself." Spike pointed out.

"Oh well, the best nick names are given to you. Did you get it at school?" Joyce was really wondering what kind of story she might be digging for.

"Hum no actually it's something that my grandda called me."

"Really?" Joyce seemed actually interested to Spike so he felt compelled to continue.

"The story goes that a few days after I was born I was christened and afterwards there was a party. I was passed around from relative to relative for all of them to kiss and pinch and coo at. Apparently few of my rowdier relatives got a little to enthusiastic and partied a little too hard. They took me wrapped in my blankets to present me to I don't know... the world, or the "fairy folk", or the ancestors or something very hum Lion Kingish depending on who's telling the story.

Well when my mother realized that I was missing there was a panic and a search. They found me the next morning asleep hanging from a tree still rapped in my blankets which had been nailed to the tree with a railroad spike. So Spike."

"Wow that is quite a story."

"Probably more of a tall tale but my grandda loved to tell it. How he spotted me up in the tree looking like a great caterpillar cocooned for winter and how they were afraid when they found me that I might have been a changeling, so they took me to the old watcher woman who examined me till she was satisfied that I wasn't." Spike realized how foolish he must have sounded to Mrs. Summers. "Silly Folk lore and Superstition if you ask me."

"Oh no, it's all fascinating. Your parents must have been terribly worried."

Spike raised an eye brow "About me being a changeling?"

"No when you were missing all night."

"Oh well my mom always said that she was in a panic that I was missing and didn't let me out of her sight again from then on. My dad hates the story he says it's all a crock." Spike laughed to himself.

"My grandparents always said I was lucking because the "fairies" that night didn't take an interest in me, even though I was a beautiful baby."

"Yeah so lucky" Spike muttered as his story can to an end. As Joyce walked to put her glass in the sink she smiled at William's fantastic story. It was like something you might see in a movie.

"Hey Mom." Buffy came in the back door and threw her keys on the counter. "Hey Spike I did know you were coming over." Dawn followed Buffy in the door. When she saw Spike she squeaked out a greeting, Blushed, and ran up to her room.

Spike looked perplexed at her actions "something got into her"

"Yep" Buffy nodded her head. "You could say that."

"Buffy, I thought you could take William over to the high school and show him around." Buffy's mouth just about fell open.

"But mom I've already got to go back to school next week isn't that enough torture with out having to go to the school now?" Spike found Buffy's tantrum very amusing if she started stamping her feet he might have fallen off his chair laughing.

"Buffy it won't kill you and it won't take that long. Just go over there and walk around the building. I'm sure you can point out the cafeteria and the library." Spike was really wondering if she could "point out the library"

"Fine but you owe me." Buffy stuck her bottom lip out.

"Thank you dear, we'll discuss it later." Joyce was so embarrassed by Buffy's antics, she definitely have something to discuss with her later.

Buffy turned to Spike. "Well let's get this over with." She wondered what fun lie in store for her on this oh so fun outing, with her oh so fun guest.

"You don't have...." Spike started. He knew how she felt he would have liked to be any where else too.

"Yes, let's go." Buffy turned and walked out the door. Spike followed, he gave a side long glance in the direction of an exasperated Mrs. Summers who gave him a weak smile of encouragement.

To be continued...


	9. Brats

The Gypsy 9: Brats

"Spoiled? Me?" It had been an awkward and trying walk over to the school and Spike now looked down his nose at the short blond girl who had been acting like a brat the whole way. "If I'm spoiled what are you _princess_?"

Buffy huffed and rolled her eyes. "Lets just get this over with _Tall, Bleached, and Broody_" Buffy yanked the front door of the high school open and stepped in front of her guest.

"Hey, I didn't ask to do this. This is all our parents doing so don't take it out on me _Barbie_." Buffy turned and glared at Spike who casually held his ground and smirked, which infuriated Buffy.

"Oh look, here's are first stop on the tour 'from Hell', the principal's office which I think you might want to get acquainted with now since you'll be spending the majority of your time here."

"Really I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other than I heard you've got a permanent reservation on the shrink's couch."

"I do not, but I bet you will, you would."

Buffy turned she was done with this banter. All she wanted was to go home and call Willow.

"Aye, what's that suppose to mean?" Spike caught up to her stride.

"Nothing. You know..." Buffy turned back to him and realized that she had made a mistake her mother would not be proud of. The look on Spike's face made her forget what ever witty remark she had intended to throw at him. She tried to think of away to take back her words gracefully but she couldn't think of anything. "It's not supposed to mean anything. Come on the Library is this way, let's do this quick."

..............................

"I showed you the gym right? And the computer lab? I think that's everything I can show you." Buffy looked up and down the hall as Spike lend on the door to the Cafeteria.

"Let' go up stairs I want to go see my locker from last year."

"I think we really should be headed back now." Spike looked up and down the dim and empty hall. It was a shame it won't be like that once school started this atmosphere fit his mood.

"Oh come on." Buffy ran down the hall and headed up the stair well. Spike followed after her, he didn't know why it wasn't like he cared one way or the other. He probably should have just stayed where he was.

................................

Spike came to the top of the stairs he looked down an even darker hallway then the one he'd come from. He didn't see Buffy anywhere. "Where did she go?" he muttered just as he stepped out of the stair well and Buffy grabbed him by the arm. Spike didn't see this attack coming; he twisted, tripped, and fell over to where Buffy was hunched down on an open doorway.

"What was that for?" Spike pulled his left leg up to his chest and held his knee.

"SSsshhhh, get over here." Buffy scolded as she peered around the corner.

Spike slid over behind her. "Monsters?" he tried to peer over her shoulder to see what on Earth had gotten her so worked up.

"What? No, worse! Angel."

To be continued.....

Author's note: I've got computer problems and writers block. I'm trying; I want to see were the story goes as much as anybody. Thanks for your support!


	10. Needs and worries

The Gypsy 10: Needs and Worries

"Yeah so I had to go to the high school again. Mom made me take Spike over there for a tour." Buffy sat on her bed later that evening talking on the phone.

"Sooooo, how was it?"

"Pretty horrible, Spike and I were at each others throats the whole way there. Then I go up stairs to see my old locker and guess who was up there roaming around the halls?"

"Angel."

"What was Angel doing roaming around the halls of the school?"

"Good question. I didn't see him actually get into anything. But it was highly suspicious. Seriously it was weird."

"Did he see you? Did you talk to him?"

"No he didn't see me I watched him from the other end of the hall."

"What about Spike? What did he say?"

"He wasn't too happy, when he came upstairs after me I grabbed his arm to get his attention and he completely fell over. It was kinda sad. He hurt his knee or something because he limped home. I asked him if he wanted to come back to my house for ice or something. I think I hurt his pride because he told me it was nothing."

"Sounds like you defiantly hurt his masculine ego."

"Yeah and I definitely made another mistake today. I told him he was some one who would have a seat at the shrink's office."

"You didn't? Buffy that's horrible."

"Yeah I know but it just came out of my mouth before I had a chance to think we'd been shooting insults at each other the whole way there. It just came out naturally. Willow, I'm not ready to go back to school and have to face Angel every day. "

"I know but Xander and I'll be there to help. Angel wouldn't dare start anything. It'll be ok. Maybe even Spike will be a good friend too, if you quit hurting the poor boy's feelings."

SHE had crossed one too many of his lines in the sand today. Spike sat back on bed leg propped up on a pillow heating pad on his knee. He didn't like the observation she made. Someone like him would need a shrink, wouldn't he? Was that the image he presented? Well maybe there was some truth to it but that wasn't for her to throw in his face. Little miss "prefect" had enough problems over her own. What was that with that Angel fellow? Spike had gotten that she didn't like him; but what had he done for her to sneak around and spy on the bloke? It was an interesting layer to Buffy. He'd probably hear all about it when school started. Probably something like he's the quarter back she's the head cheerlead rubbish. Oh well gossip wasn't something that interested him too much. So he turned the music in his head phones up and tried to drown the thoughts of the day's events out of his head. He was just about to sleep when a knock came at his bed room door causing him to jump. The jump jarred his sore leg and made him groan.

"William aren't you coming down for dinner?" Spike threw his headphones off and onto the night stand.

"What?" Spike propped himself up on his elbows."

"I've made diner, I'd like you to come down." Rupert spoke to Spike's closed door.

Spike glanced at the alarm clock by his bed in was time for diner. "Hum I'm not hungry Dad, maybe later." He hope this would make his dad leave him alone. But like he had realized long ago he wasn't so lucky.

Rupert opened Spikes door "Is something the matter?" then he saw his son laid up. "What happened? Are you alright?" Rupert's face went white and he forgot all about the food he had left warming on the stove.

"I'm fine Da." Spike shifted uncomfortably on the bed to try and show that nothing was wrong.

"What did you do?" Rupert was getting upset which sent Spike on the defensive.

"Nothing, I tripped. Everything's fine, just leave me alone"

"Do you need anything; is there anything I could do?" Rupert was doing nothing more than trying to help his son. But he was running in to the wall he ran into time and time again with William. He couldn't held him if he didn't want the help.

"No I've got what I need, I'm fine." Spikes hard look stopped Rupert's attempts and he decided to back down.

"You'll yell if you need something?"

"Yeah." Spike nodded his head. Rupert knew better. William wasn't going to ask for anything, he didn't want help especially not from Rupert.

"Ok then." Rupert turned to go; he didn't look back though he wanted to. There was nothing he could do not until William wanted him too. Rupert's greatest hope that William would open up to him this year. If he didn't Rupert wasn't so sure William would make it.

To be continued....

Whoa sorry if that's a crazy downer way to end a chapter. This whole story is like crazy mad angst I think we might need a bit more happy stuff. Haha. And I totally think I've figured out the next layer of the story. And I think it's time that they went to school don't you think so too?


	11. 1st day of forever

The Gypsy: 1st day of forever

"I'll be back at 3:30 to pick you up, then you can come to the University with me or I can take you home." Rupert sat with his son, parked in front of the high school. It was a bright sunny California day, kids past by the car talking and smiling all happy to be back at school and be with their friends. The feeling inside the car was extremely different. It was like a black cloud had followed Spike since he woke up. He now sat under that black cloud and had no intention of moving out from under it. He slumped in the passenger sit and studied the floor.

"If you have any problems you can call me and you have Ms. Summers's phone number. I'm sure it'll be fun, you'll get to meet lots of new people."

"Yeah sure." Spike opened his door and climbed out. The door Slammed behind him and Rupert watched his son swagger off into the building. Rupert gripped the steering wheel tight and pulled away from the curb

……………..

After registering in the office and getting his schedule and got to homeroom just before class ended.

"Hey man, I didn't think you were going to make." Xander waved to Spike. Spike bit the inside of his lip and went and sat in the empty desk next to Xander.

"What's your schedule look like?" Xander held his out to compare it with Spikes. "Looks like we've got next period and fifth together, that means we'll have lunch together. I hope Buffy and Willow have the same lunch that would be awesome."

"Yeah terrific." Spike said without any hint of enthusiasm, though inwardly he was hoping he wouldn't have to sit alone at lunch on the first day.

Classes were pretty uneventful Spike wasn't really paying much attention to what was going on and the other kids weren't talking to him even though they were going out of their way to look at him.

At lunch he did sit down with Xander, Willow, and Buffy and they introduced him to some other kids. He remembered one of the guy's was named Oz and he had seemed cool enough, but the girl Cordy or something she wasn't his type too bossy, but Xander really seemed interested in her.

His class after lunch was art. He had to have an elective and he didn't feel strongly one way or another about painting or drawing. The teacher Mr. Loren was an interesting character. Spike didn't know what the guy had been doing during the day but he was covered in green paint. Art classes were always good to find interesting characters; there was one girl who kept looking at him from a table across the room. She was dressed in a lacy black dress; her hair was long and dark like her big eyes. Spike felt like an ant under a magnifine glass when she looked his way, her gaze almost going through him.

Mr. Loren was explaining the rules of the art class room stuff like "always wash the brushes and put them back where you got them from," then there was a knock at the door a student sitting in the back opened it and another student came in and handed a piece of paper to the teacher who quickly read in. "Mr. Giles you're wanted in the office." Mr. Loren handed Spike the slip of paper. It said he was wanted in Ms. McClay's office.

…………………

After a couple wrong turns Spike made his way to the main office and the secretary directed him back to the guidance office and Ms. McClay's office. Spike signed under his breath, it was always a great day when he had to visit the shrink, it was just his most favorite thing in the world to do, HA.

Spike walked like a man headed to his execution slow and with no intention of getting there. To his dismay his feet carried him straight to the office. He stood outside looking into the office that's door was wide open. Ms. McClay looked up from her computer "William?" Spike nodded with defeat.

"Come in, close the door, and have a seat." Ms. McClay smiled sweetly and Spike did as she asked. "Welcome to Sunnydale William or do you prefer Billy?" Spike slouched down in his chair. "No William."

"William then." The counselor smiled again and Spike didn't sense any insincerity and he straightened up a little. "I invited you down here to see if you were finding everything alright. We like to do this with new students especially students that have moved here from as far as you have. So what do you think of California?"

Spike thought for a second, what did he think of California…land of rich, pompous, tan, airheads. It wasn't home… "It's alright."

"I imagine that's it quite different."

Oooohh So different and yet just the same old same old. "It is I guess."

Ms. McClay stayed positive in spite of William's unwillingness to talk at any length. "Have you been sleeping alright, is your appetite normal? Are you finding things to keep busy? "Spike felt the color drain from his face, what did she know? Who told her?

"Why? What?...:" Spike shifted uncomfortably and looked to the closed door hoping it was open so he could make a faster getaway.

"Those are all symptoms of culture shock. If you are experiencing any of those or start to I'd like you to come and see me and we can talk about it. My door is always open…well unless I'm in here with another student. But you can come by at anytime or leave me a message and we can set up an appointment."

"UUmmm alright." Spike's eyes shifted to the door again. Ms. McClay nodded her head.

"You can go back to class now. I think seventh period is about to start." Ms McClay scribbled on a piece of paper. "Here's a pass incase you don't make it in time." She handed Spike the slip of paper and he thanked her. "Remember my door is open if you need anything. Or just to talk. I know moving to a new place can be hard" Spike jumped out of his set said thanked her again and slipped out of the small room.

Tara McClay watched her newest student leave. She wrote down some notes on a piece of paper. Mostly his short answers and uneasy body language. She knew his history it was all down in his file. The fights, the accident, his mother's death, moving half way around the world. In the twenty minuets she'd spent with him she new things weren't good she'd always had good intuition. She hoped he'd give her the chance to help him, she was doubtful about he was going to give her the opportunity. Still she could hope and still she could keep a watchful eye. And as always her door would be open.

To be continued…

Looking for inspiration writer's block is painful and only slows the writing of this story. As much as I want to see the finish of the story I don't know where it's going…help! If you want more I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thank you thank you. -M J


	12. A Poetic Day's End

Thank you to everyone for reading hope you're enjoying it. Thank you to blairtime, Leeann, Higgy, loosestring, and GoldenAngl99 for their thoughts and review on the last chapter, and everyone else who's thought enough of the story to write something good or bad. M. J.

The Gypsy 12: Poetic Day's End

The bell rang at the end of the day and classes were dismissed. Spike picked up his bag and filed out of the classroom behind Buffy, Willow, and Xander. Out side the building they all went in different direction Xander got on his bus, and the two girls were going to walk over to the middle school to walk home with Dawn. It wasn't quite 3:30 yet when Spike's dad said he'd get there so Spike leaned against the brick front of the school and waited. He watched as all kinds of kid filed out of the air conditioned school and into the late summer heat. He saw preps, jocks, geeks, honors students, potheads, skaters, and he wondered if he was going to fit in anywhere. Then he saw the girl from his art class walk by, the one with the long dark hair and big eyes. He couldn't remember her name but she was unforgettable, her pale skin like and contrasting with her dark clothing. Spike thought she looked like what was called "goth". He wondered what would make her want to dress like that, well like him.

"William!" Spike's head snapped back from the direction of the girl to see that the buses had left and his Dad was parked in their stead and was calling for him.

…………………….

Buffy, Willow, and Dawn were walking to the Summers's house. "I'm so glad we all got into British Litureature class together." Willow mused as she walked along.

"Sure that's what you're glad about." Buffy teased. Willow blushed, it was no secret that she harbor a hard core crush on Mr. Price.

"Personally I don't care how cute he is the man gave use homework on the first day of school which equals demerits in my book."

"Buffy it's not like it's that hard, you just have to pick a poem by a British Author that you like and write why you like it and bring it to class tomorrow."

"That's hard enough, what British poet do I know? I can't even think of any American poets at the moment."

…………………………

"Why don't you come back to the University Library with me you can look through the stacks there are lots of books of poetry. Lewis Carroll, Chaucer, Elizabeth Browning, Lord Byron, Shakespeare of course, Oscar Wilde, Percy Shelly, William Butler Yeats. Is there a certain time range your teacher asked for?" Giles was very enthusiastic about his sons assignment mostly because it was something he could really help with, unlike math or science.

Spike sighed it seemed like he was doing that a lot today. He thought about it for a minuet, going with his day won't kill him. He had nothing waiting for him at home, and all the books to look through was appealing. And Spike thought selflessly it would make his dad happy, he hadn't made his dad happy in a while.

"UUmmm yeah sure Dad lets go to the Library." Spike looked side long at his father who smiled happy with his son's apparent willingness to spend time with him.

………………………..

Dawn was fasinated by the older girls talking about high school but what she really wanted to know was "Did you have any classes with Spike?"

"Yeah Spike was in a few classes with me and Willow."

Willow laughed "yeah he ate lunch with us too,"

"ooohhh I wish he would come eat lunch with me." Dawn said dreamly and the other girls burst out in fits of giggles.

"Shut up!" Dawn shouted hurt at the other girls reaction and stormed ahead of them. Willow stopped laughing and look guiltly at Buffy.

"Aaaww we're sorry Dawn." Willow apologized she knew the pain of a crush and she and Buffy picked up their pace to catch up with the younger girl.

……………………...

"did you have any classes with Buffy and the other kids?" Giles asked his son quietly as they walked back through the shelves of the huge old library. Spike noticed the musty smell of books he like the antiquity of the place, it was homey.

"Yeah I had a few with them, they were all in my Brit lit class. I have lunch period with them." Giles pulled a few thick books off the shelf.

"So what else happened today?" Spike bit the inside of his cheek.

"Well math was ok the teacher seems enthusiastic. Computers class seems boring. I think History will be interesting. Art, well I think that'll be pretty easy." And there was that girl. "Science well it's science blah. English is looking like it might be enjoyable be I'm not sure. Buffy, Willow, and Xander introduced me to a couple people. And uummm the guidance counselor called me in today, she said it was what they did with all new students." Giles nodded that seemed reasonable but he did wonder if the counselor knew his son's history, he wouldn't have to call her tomorrow and check.

Spike searched his dad's face for a reaction when he didn't get one he moved on. Spike didn't know why he felt like talking today it was just nice to have a civil conversation for once. His Dad better tread lightly his good nature probably wouldn't last long.

………………….

"Today seemed to be a good day for everyone." Joyce commented on the phone to Rupert as they discussed they're children's first day of school.

"I was very proud of William he did well today and even came to the University with me this afternoon." Rupert was very happy and Joyce was very happy for him.

"That's wonderful."

"Yes and we worked on his homework for English class. He did tell me that he the guidance counselor called him in today, he said it was what they did for new students?" Giles was looking for Joyce's thoughts on this.

"That is true, they did call Buffy in when she started school. Did William say which counselor it was?"

"Ms. McClay."

"Oh she's wonderful. She's been very helpful to Buffy in the past. She really seems to have a good report with the kids."

"That's very interesting. I'm thinking about giving her a call tomorrow."

"That's a good idea, I know that she's always kept up with Buffy and Buffy has confided in her things I don't know she would have come to me about. It would be good to contact her on William's behalf."

…………………..

Spike looked threw the books that his father had picked out there were so many poems picking one was turning out to be harder than Spike had anticipated. Spike loved the words. The whole expression of it all, he was looking for a poem that really spoke to him. Looking threw the pages he kept coming back to one poem.

Oscar Wilde's **The Grave of Keats**

Rid of the world's injustice, and his pain,  
He rests at last beneath God's veil of blue:  
Taken from life when life and love were new  
The youngest of the martyrs here is lain,  
Fair as Sebastian, and as early slain.  
No cypress shades his grave, no funeral yew,  
But gentle violets weeping with the dew  
Weave on his bones an ever-blossoming chain.  
O proudest heart that broke for misery!  
O sweetest lips since those of Mitylene!  
O poet-painter of our English Land!  
Thy name was writ in water-it shall stand:  
And tears like mine will keep thy memory green,  
As Isabella did her Basil-tree.

ROME.

………………………

Buffy was also looking at poems for her English homework. She was looking through sonnets on There were lots and she didn't feel like spending a great deal of time on it. She quickly scrolled down the long web page and picked the one that caught her eye. Buffy printed it out and wrote a few lines about how she liked it's imagery and went to go see what was on tv.

**SONNET 14**

Not from the stars do I my judgment pluck;

And yet methinks I have astronomy,

But not to tell of good or evil luck,

Of plagues, of dearths, or seasons' quality;

Nor can I fortune to brief minutes tell,

Pointing to each his thunder, rain and wind,

Or say with princes if it shall go well,

By oft predict that I in heaven find:

But from thine eyes my knowledge I derive,

And, constant stars, in them I read such art

As truth and beauty shall together thrive,

If from thyself to store thou wouldst convert;

Or else of thee this I prognosticate:

Thy end is truth's and beauty's doom and date.

To be continued…


	13. Judgment Calls

The Gypsy 13: judgment calls

"Hello Mr. Giles this is Ms. McClay…." Tara was had wondered if she would hear from William's father now she had her answer. "Yes I did speak with him yesterday, it's customary that I make contacted with new students….yes I have his file here and it does have his history…no he didn't say anything to me yesterday but his body language was very tense and when I asked him if he was eating and sleeping alright he acted suspicious till I explained they were symptoms of culture shock…I think you're right I don't think he's suffering from culture shock…Yes I know it's difficult. I'm glad you called. I might suggest that you stay in contact with William's teachers and I'll keep an eye out as well…Yes he seemed like a very nice boy. Thank you for calling Mr. Giles don't hesitate to call in the future. Yes, yes have a nice day." Tara hung up the phone and made a few notes. She'd go around after school let out and see if she could get William's Teacher's thoughts.

……………………..

Spike made a few marks on his paper, then looked in the mirror on his table and erased everything he had. He brushed the eraser shavings off the paper and taped his pencil on the table.

"William remember it doesn't have to be a masterpiece you just have to put something on the paper." Mr. Loren looked over Spike's shoulder at his slow coming self portrait. Spike nodded and kept focused on his paper. Mr. Loren moved on to other students and Spike was left alone with the mirror. He studied his face, the scar on his left eyebrow, his defined cheekbones, and his white hair that stuck out in all directions.

"Are you looking for something in there?" Spike jumped. The dark haired girl had slunk up beside him and was now peering in the same propped up mirror.

"What?" Spike looked back at her in the mirror.

"It's like your soul is hiding. But I see it in there." The girl Spike looked back at had an unreadable smile on her face; Spike found it a little unnerving but more intriguing. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The girl stepped back. "You aren't from around here are you?" Spike raised his eye brow and cocked his head at the girl's strange reaction.

"I knew it, I knew from over there just by looking at you, that you weren't from here." The girl seemed pleased with herself and that left Spike a tad bit confused but the bell rang and it was the end of class. Spike picked up his stuff and left he looked back over his shoulder at the girl as he stepped out the doorway. She was a bit of a nutter, he might want to steer clear of her, but then again at least she was paying him some attention.

………………….

Buffy sat next to Willow and in front of Xander in English class. She and Xander were discussing what exactly had been served at lunch that day because it seemed to be unrecognizable. Willow was grinning happily and nodding at whatever the other two were saying.

"Hi Spike." Willow turned her bright smile William as he made his way down the row of desks back behind Xander. "Elo." Was all he said as he past them.

Buffy and Xander's conversation was cut off as Mr. Price started the class telling everyone to take out their homework. The class became noisy with the sound of shuffling papers and some resounding groans.

"Come now it won't kill you, poetry is fun. Can anyone tell me what a Poem is?" Mr. Price sat on the corner of his desk at the front of the classroom and pointed to Willow as her hand shot up "Yes Ms. Rosenberg is it?"

"A poem is a verbal composition designed to convey experiences, ideas, or emotions in a vivid and imaginative way, characterized by the use of language chosen for its sound and suggestive power and by the use of literary techniques such as meter, metaphor, and rhyme." Willow smiled at the teacher.

"Yes, thank you Ms. Rosenberg that was quite a description. Those are the things that make up a poem. The other part of a poem of course is what the poem meant to the poet and what does it mean to you." Buffy tried to concentrate but poetry wasn't her favorite form of literature that is if she had a favorite form poetry wasn't it. Mr. Price went on to lecture about early epic poems like Beowulf which were used as entertainment and teaching tools of the day. Buffy wasn't really make much attempt to take notes she was pretty much just making squiggles on her paper and just generally glaring in the direction of Angel who was sitting in the desk a couple rows over. She was hoping to burn holes through him with her eyes, but no such luck. Why did he even have to be in her class? The sad truth about Angel Williams was he wasn't supposed to be in her class, he wasn't supposed to be in her grade! He had been left back twice in middle school, not because he needed to be held back but so when he got to high school he be bigger than the other kids his in his grade and could pretty much rule the football team. Stupid Quarterback.

There was a sinking feeling in the pit of Spike's stomach when Mr. Price announced that he wanted the class to share their poems. The majority of the class had the same feeling and they muttered their complaints. It was only the second day of class and they had to read allowed. This was not looking good; at least there were only 30 min. till school was over. They went down the rows each student saying which poem they had selected, reading a line from it, and saying why they picked it. Spike watched the clock tic as each student spoke. They just weren't taking long enough not even Buffy's big mouth, Shakespeare and b.s. took up enough time and Xander was done a way too soon.

"Mr. Giles would you share your selections with the class please?" Spike's shoulder's tensed as he straightened in his seat, the room was too quiet and his voice didn't want to come.

"Hhuumm." He got off to a rough start that was only more strained as Buffy and the other students turned to look at him. "I picked Oscar Wilde's **The Grave of Keats**. Uuummm "Rid of the world's injustice, and his pain, He rests at last beneath God's veil of blue" what I liked about the poem was …" But he didn't have the change to finish his thought before the bell rang and the rest of the class jumped up.

"Alright Class, please leave your assignments on my desk as you leave, there's no homework for tomorrow." Mr. Price dismissed the class.

Willow dropped her paper off at the front of the class and held her books up to her chest. "That was a very interesting class Mr. Price."

"Thank you Ms. Rosenberg…" Mr. Price started to talk to at length on the subject but was distracted. "OH Mr. Giles could I have a word with you a moment?" Spike stop at the desk as Buffy grabbed Willow's arm and dragged her out of the class room still making doe eyes at the older man.

"Mr. Giles are you by chances related to the Mr. Giles who has taken over the librarian position at Sunnydale University?" Mr. Price was sitting on the edge of his desk again.

"Umm yes."

"Very good, I met him a couple of weeks ago at the Library while doing some research, very nice man. How are you finding Sunnydale? It's not England that's for certain, I move here myself, oh goodness, it must be six years now, from Oxford." Mr. Price noticed that he was rambling and also noticed William's eyes drifting towards the door. "Well I don't want to keep you; I just wanted to let you know that if you ever wanted to talk…oh and I like Wilde too, what about The Grave of Keats made you pick that particular poem?" Spike was backing up towards the door.

"I well, the imagery I guess." Spike answered cryptically before sliding out the door and down the hall.

"The imagery?" Mr. Price pondered as he picked up the stack of papers the student's had left on his desk and began to sort through them. This was definitely going to be an interesting year and he would have a long discussion all about it later that afternoon with the counselor Ms. McClay. It was indeed going to be an interesting year.

To be continued...

Just so you know this is a Spike/Buffy fic. Not a Spike/Dru one. And Angel is the bad guy in this fic, I don't always write Angel as the bad guy I just thought he fit the part this time. Thanks for reading and reviewing and all your support. M J


	14. The Bad Day

"Quietly Losing Control" had a question about British Literature. It's a class I took in high school. It's an English ummm that is a literature class that focuses on British authors. Thanks to everyone for reading and thanks to the people who reviewed!

The Gypsy 14: The bad day

First he slept threw his alarm which meant his dad had to come and wake him up. Then he couldn't find his one of his boots and his dad was getting increasingly frustrated waiting downstairs at the front door checking his watch ever five seconds till Spike finally made it down stairs with his book bag and coat hastily thrown over his shoulders and his boot laces clumsily tied by tired hands. Three weeks into school and this was by far the worst morning yet.

Outside that morning it was cold and wet. As the Giles drove through the dark morning to the high school William's stomach growled. He had forgotten to grab anything to eat before they left and now his stomach was trying to devour itself. His father wasn't paying much attention to the noise, maybe he couldn't hear it. The past month had been stressful in the Giles's home. Spike had been doing alright at school but he had failed to really connect with anyone and the pressures of Rupert's new job had meant he wasn't at home a lot.

Spike leaned his head against the cold window glass of the passenger side door and wished he could crawl back into bed, weather like this made his legs ache.

……………

After homeroom and daily announcements Spike had math. He walked the halls to math with tunnel vision. He wasn't fully awake and not full comprehending what he was doing or where he was going he walked on auto pilot. When he got to the class room he picked a desk in the very back and slumped down in the seat putting his head back against the hard painted concrete wall and closed his eyes. He had three minuets of tortured bliss before a voice came through the darkness and screwed everything up.

"Hey, Hey! You're in my seat." Spike heard the voice but didn't register who it was or who they were talking to that was until a sharp kick in the shine had him sitting bolt upright. "HHHheeey" Spike looked up at Angel leering down from him from under a near Neanderthal brow.

"You're in my seat new meat." Angel was a big dude; if Spike hadn't been feeling under the weather he would have been thinking how "the bigger they are the harder they fall." But as it were Spike was just hoping that this would just blow over.

"Hey Angel man there are other seats." Spike tried but wasn't the best at diverting conflict. By now the other students who were waiting for class to start had noticed something was about to go down.

"Yeah I can see there are other seats, why don't you move you boney limey ass into a different one." Ooohh that struck a nerve with Spike.

"Why don't you take your cave man brow and go back to the Stone Age where that ape boy." Angel grabbed Spike's collar with his big hand and haled him up out of the seat.

"What did you say shrimp?" Spike was shocked to be up out of the desk and so close to Angel's face.

"I…" Spike started to throw the insult to the bigger boys face again.

"Angel go to the office Now!" Mr. Gunns commanding voice came from behind Angel. Angel sneered at Spike but let him go and with out much else left the classroom.

"Have a seat William." Spike started to sit back at the desk but the hole in his stomach stopped him, he hated to speak up but he didn't think he could just sit back down. "Huuumm Mr. Gunn may I go to the nurse." Uuuggg it sounded so horrible coming out of his mouth, he cringed. Mr. Gunn looked at him.

You do look a little green, yeah." Mr. Gunn scribbled on a piece of paper. "Here, uumm Buffy will you escort Will here to the nurse." William sighed uuuggg just so long as he was out of the class room he didn't care. Taking the pass he headed out the door and down the hallway leaving Buffy to follow.

Buffy caught up with him down the hall. "Hey what's your rush you got out of class?"

"Yeah I did and I'm going to the nurse." Spike shot Buffy a dirty look.

"You aren't going to throw up are you cause yuck."

"No, shut up." Spike's stomach growled he tried to not look at Buffy's annoyed face and kept going. Sadly the nurse's office was in the same direction as the principal's office and Spike and Buffy quickly caught up to Angel who was in no hurry to get where he was going.

OOhhh man was the first thing that came to Spike's mind he didn't want to deal with Angel anymore and he didn't want to deal with Buffy and Angel and whatever baggage they had. Spike slowed down and came to a stop and leaned against the wall.

"What's wrong?" Buffy wined nasally. Spike nodded up ahead in Angel's direction. "Oh God." Buffy rolled her eyes but kept walking. Soon Angel turned the corner and Spike and Buffy continued on their way.

The corner Angel had Slipped down was not on the way to the office.

"Where is he going?" Buffy hissed.

"Who cares?" Spike rolled his eyes; he didn't expect that big oaf to go to the Principal's anyway.

"I care, I want to know." Buffy turned the corner to follow her ex.

"Fine you do that, I'm going this way." The two blonds parted ways.

……………………….

Buffy tried to keep her shoes from squeaking. She didn't see Angel up ahead in the hallway so he had to be in one if the classrooms or somewhere. Buffy peaked into all the rooms she passed. Most had classes going on. Buffy found one classroom that didn't have a class. Looking in the glass in the door Buffy didn't like what she saw. Angel with the person who broke them up, Buffy bit her lip and cursed them both, then ducked as Angel turned her way.

……………………….

Spike hated nurses and doctors including cute school nurses with southern accents. The whole thing just made him feel weak. But all he could think about was crawling back in his own bed, pulling the covers up over his head, and forgetting this awful day. Nurse Burkle had told him to go lie down in the back room with the beds. Fleetingly thoughts about what Spike might like to do on those beds in the back with the young nurse passed through his brain like they would lots of teenage boy's. And if it hadn't been for the pain in his legs and head he might have entertained those thoughts longer. But as it were he laid down in the on the nearest bed, closed his eyes, and hoped he would be home soon.

"So tell me again what's the matter?" Nurse Burkle graded the thingy that they use to gage blood pressure with and asked Spike to take his coat off.

"My head hurts." Spike sat up on the bed and took his jacket off as he moved his leg hit hers and grimaced.

"And your legs?" The nursed looked sympathetic.

Spike all most snarled "Well yeah."

"And your blood pressure is low and I can hear your stomach growling. Did you eat anything this morning?" Nurse Winifred Burkle scribbled some notes on her pad of paper.

Spike didn't look at her as he answered his question "I didn't have time, it's been a bad morning."

"I can tell. Do you want me to call your Dad or do you just want to lay here till lunch time?" The nurse gave her usual options. Spike groaned, neither sounded appealing but the only way to be at home in bed was to call his dad.

To be continued…


End file.
